


Creed of Blood

by TheAshenDirewolf



Category: Assassins Creed Odyssey
Genre: F/M, Nyxera, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshenDirewolf/pseuds/TheAshenDirewolf
Summary: Nyxera hasn't had an easy life. When she was younger, her parents were murdered by the Cult because of a prophecy. A young girl from two worlds (Athens and Sparta) would help in the restoration of balance between Chaos and Order. She would develop abilities that would make her valuable, and the Cult wanted her. Wanted to use her. As she grew, Nyxera kept having the same dream of a boy with brown eyes destined for greatness, and somehow she knew they were destined to meet. His name: Alexios.
Relationships: Alexios (Assassins Creed)/ OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Chaire - Greek Greeting**

**Pater - Father**

**Maláka- The term changes in meaning depending on the context. It is a slang term that could mean Wanker or Idiot. It could also indicate someone being annoyed.**

**Misthios - mercenary or sell-sword**

**NOTE FOR THOSE WHO DON’T KNOW AC:O: The Cyclops is NOT an actual cyclops. He is a thug leader in Kephallonia Islands with only one eye and wears an eyepatch as well as has a fake obsidian eye. This will come into play later. Ikaros is Alexios’ pet eagle, and Sirius and Titos are Nyxera’s wolves. To find out more information about Nyx, check out her backstory.**

A soft wind blew across the plains of Kephallonia. It was a beautiful day, the birds chirping filled the air. The sun had just risen about an hour before, shining its brightness across the land and waters. The Greek world was a great time of gods, man, war and politics, all elements encompassing what had been hard fought for by the Greeks against the Persians.

Nyxera dreamt deeply, very deeply. Though within her dreams stemmed some truth. She could see bits of the future, her future and of those around her. It wasn’t quite like that of the visions of the Pythia, but it still was something that made her valuable. All she knew was that whoever it was that had killed her parents when she was but a small child, wanted her. Her adopted father, Aegeus, did everything he could to keep her safe. Although an Athenian himself, he liked to stay away from the great land of Attika, with corrupt politicians filling it to the brim. He had spilled enough blood for Athens, so when he could retire, he took the first opportunity.

Most fathers would have married their daughters to some nobleman, but not Aegeus. He would never force her into anything. He had a code of honour that he held true to, and he promised Nyxera’s mother that he would take care of her until his death.

“Nyx! Nyx! Nyxeeeerrrraaa” Phoibe called out from outside of the house. The woman groaned, and sighed, running her fingers through her brunette hair. She still felt the heaviness of sleep in her eyes and body. It was still early morning. Thankfully her pater was up and out already.

She slowly stood up from her sleeping matt and stuck her head out of the door, seeing the young girl standing outside. “Chaire, Phoibe. How are you today?” Nyx let out a yawn and stretched her arms.

“I’m well! Heading over to Markos’ vineyard to see if there is anything for me to do”

“Markos has a vineyard. How? Where did he get the drachmae?” she frowned. Markos, that idiot. He already owed her and Alexios a lot of money. Wherever he got the drachmae to buy the vineyard obviously was not from anywhere legal, or safe for that matter.

“Dunno. You’d have to ask him” Phoibe shrugged. “All I know is that the Cyclops sent his goons after Alexios again. Of course, he kicked their asses!”

“Phoibe! Language!” Nyxera shook her head and frowned.

“But you and Alexios swear like sailors!”

“Maláka...We are much older. No swearing for you” Nyx rolled her eyes and ruffled her hair.

“You should go to see Alexios! I’m sure he’d be happy to see you” she winked and giggled before running off “See you later!”

“Why you--!” Nyx’s face turned a soft pink and she sighed.

**\--**

Alexios was wiping his bloody nose with a damp cloth. Those damned goons had gotten a good swing in, but he took them down easily. The Cyclops was a coward. He wouldn’t even go himself to face him.

“Maláka..”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Not even the afternoon and you’re already getting into trouble. Is there ever a day you can go without it?” a voice came from behind him and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Chaire, Nyx. Getting better with sneaking up on me. Good thing you have yet to take a bounty on my head…”

She smirked “How could I do that to you hmm? You're my favourite misthios"

"You have a list?"

"Nope. Not really. Usually, they just drop dead when they encounter me"

Alexios rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You get into even more trouble than I do, I swear"

"I wouldn't go THAT far buuuttt…you are probably right in I probably get into too much sometimes. Going to end up giving poor pater a heart attack"

"How is he?"

"Stubborn as an ox and strong as one" she went down to sit beside him with a bucket of water and cloth.

"Good. For an Athenian he is quite tough. I'd say he rivals a Spartan"

"Agreed" her hands dip the cloth in the basin beside her and she moves to wash the blood from his face. She started humming as she washed his cuts, noticing his earthen eyes fixed on her. A light pink spread across her cheeks. Either he didn't notice it or did but didn't want to ruin the moment. She cleared her throat” You will probably have to deal with the Cyclops at some point...you can't have his goons coming after you the rest of your life…"

"I'm just waiting for an opportunity. Besides, he isn't even on Kephallonia"

"True...Just so you know, whenever you do end up going after him, I'm coming with you"

"Nyx--"

"Ah ah. Did I say that this was up for debate? Because it is not"

"...stubborn woman…"

She smirked and finished cleaning the scratches up. " Well...now that that is cleared up...I have a job to do. If you have anything needing to be done, let me know. I'll catch up with you later yes?"

Alexios nodded.

"Alright. See you later then" she said as she walked off, eyes following her until she disappeared beyond the tree line.

**\--**

"You need a boat"

"Yes. I don't have one and I need one in order to get to Megaris for a contract"

Nyx furrowed her eyebrows "Huh...And where exactly are you going to get the drachmae for this? Boats don't exactly grow on trees. Neither does drachmae"

He rolled his eyes. "I have a plan"

"Do you? Or is it one of your half-assed planned ones that involve mostly improvising?"

He stayed silent for a moment, giving her an annoyed look. "It's a good plan"

"Well, then Mr. Expert Planner. Hit me"

" We are going to steal a boat"

" …. from whom…?"

….

" The Cyclops"

….

"Maláka…"


	2. Chapter 2

_"We will do this quietly. Take out the outer guards before confronting Cyclops directly"_ Alexios said as he looked to the Cyclops’ fortress. It used to be a beautiful town by the ocean, but now it was only filled with criminals, namely the Cyclops and his goons.

" _We should set the prisoners free last. Don't want to put them in needless danger"_

" _Right. Good plan. Make sure no one sees you. Don't want to alert the Cyclops of our presence"_

" _You don't have to tell me that Alexios. I wasn't the one who tripped over my own feet during a hunt_ " she smirked cheekily, earning her a deadpanned face from the man.

_"It was one time and I was 11!_ " Alexios objected.

" _You were so loud I swear all of Kephallonia could hear you. It's a wonder how you haven't been imprisoned_ “

" _Good thing I have you along then isn't it?_ " He rolled his eyes and smirked.

" _I wasn't going to outright say it...but...if the shoe fits, Eagle bearer_ "

He let out a chuckle. " _Speaking of...Ikaros. Scout ahead. Make sure we aren't missing anything"_ he threw his arm up, the great eagle on his arm taking flight and flew over the valley, scanning the entire area. 

The Cyclops was surrounded by a few men, armed to the teeth with clubs and maces. He didn't look happy. You could hear his roaring voice from the top of the cliff. He had an older man in his grasp, screaming in his face about something. What had the poor man done? It was unknown. Knowing the Cyclops, he probably insulted his appearance in some way. It was a touchy subject for him.

“ _You have the eye?_ ” she asked.

He reached into his pack, bringing out the obsidian fake eye of the Cyclops. It was quite shiny and very expensive. It was something that he would be missing.

Nyx smirked “ _You could make some pretty good drachmae with that you know. It is obsidian after all”_

“ _Hmm...maybe...We’ll see”_

_“Or you know...you could use it yourself”_

Alexios smirked _“I have two eyes”_

_“Not long if I keep catching you staring at my ass, you pervert”_

_“...I mean it’s a nice ass”_ he smirks.

….

_SLAP_

\--

“Let him go” Alexios stood in front of the Cyclops, tossing the obsidian eye up into the air and catching it a few times. Nyxera watched from the shadows not far, waiting to strike. 

“No one on this island...IS ALLOWED TO SAY THAT WORD!!!!!” The Cyclops growled as he dunked the older man’s head in the giant pot of water.

Alexios caught the eye again and smirked for a minute before turning to face him. “Did he say Cyclops?” The giant man widened his one eye, looking insulted. Alexios made a fake, mocking pout and gestured to his heart. “Did he hurt your feelings?”

“I don’t like it when people call me that!!!” he lifted the older man out of the vase.

“I didn’t!!! I ---” the old man was interrupted by being shoved back into the water.

“But you’re so fat...I mean big...strong…” Alexios started to throw and catch the eye again a couple of times “And you really do only have...one eye” a shit-eating grin covered his face as he saw the incredulous look of the Cyclops. 

Nyxera had to cover her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the amount of sass within Alexios’ words. It was perfect. Certainly, didn’t make the Cyclops happy, he was seething. Thankfully, the Cyclops’ sights were on Alexios and not the older man, giving him a chance to breathe.

“You...Give that to me...Give it to me and I won’t kill Markos for having you steal it! GIVE IT TO ME!” he shouted.

“You want it?” Alexios smirked and narrowed his eyes, grabbing the tail of a passing goat.

“You wouldn’t…” Nyxera whispered to herself.

Without another word he stuck the eye up the poor goat’s rectum, before slapping it’s behind, sending it running. “Go get it”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” the Cyclops screamed. 

The men drew their weapons, getting ready to attack. At that moment, Nyx decided to strike, sticking her blade between the shoulder blades of one of the henchmen, while throwing a blade into the forehead of another as he turned around. 

The Cyclops growled and swung his hammer at Alexios with a great heave. Quickly he rolled out of the way of the hammer, taking a quick slice at the huge man. 

He was giant, but Alexios was faster, and made quick but deadly strikes on him, slowly wearing him down. The rest of the men were starting to close in, and Nyx took her spear and thrust it towards them, sending blood splattering everywhere. 

The poor tied up man was trying to stay out of the way of the weapons, but it was difficult in his position. Nyx came up behind him and cut his bonds, allowing him to flee. Except, he didn’t flee. He picked up a sword and started fighting the Cyclops’ men. With the way he fought, surely, he was a soldier at some point in his life. The three quickly finished off the rest of the men and the Cyclops, their bodies lying in a bloody mess of limbs.

\--

After all the Cyclops’ men lay in a heap, Nyx went off to set free the other prisoners free. They were very grateful, and one even had her escort him to his brother who waited just above the fortress. Of course, he gave her some drachmae for her troubles, and off she went back to Alexios and the man they had saved.

“Nyxera. This is Barnabas. He has offered himself, his crew and boat to aid on my journey to Megaris”

Nyxera smiled “A pleasure, Barnabas”

“The pleasure is all mine! If it hadn’t been for you two, I would’ve drowned in a pot! Any assistance I can offer you may ask of it!” the man said with a smile. She noticed that one of his eyes was blind, and a scar on top of it. She wondered what happened but didn’t want to pry. “I’ll be at Sami harbour when you are ready!" he waved goodbye before heading off.

Nyx frowned for a moment. Was this it? Would Alexios really be leaving? He had his ship and a crew. He could go anywhere he wished to…and forget about her. Her heart hurt thinking about it. After all these years, she just couldn’t fathom the idea of saying goodbye.

“When…when do you leave…?” she said in almost a whisper.

“I…in a few hours…once the Adrestia is ready to set sail…” he looked in a sad way.

“I…I see…will you come back…?”

“I don’t know…”

They stood in silence for a moment, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife.

“I need to see Pater…I’ll…be back before you leave…”

“Nyx…”

She smiled “I’m happy for you…just…don’t forget me…”

…

“Never...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Alexios to leave...Will Nyxera leave with him?

“Pater?” Nyx called out from outside of their home.

“I am here, pup. Just resting these old legs of mine” he smiled, his blue eyes sparkling with joy as he saw his daughter. He was always happy to see her. Despite everything, he had done well in raising her. It hadn’t been easy, and he had to hide much of her past from her in order to keep her safe, but she was a fine young woman. 

Suddenly blurs of fur came running out towards Nyx and tackled her to the ground, licking her face. She laughed ‘Sirius! Titos! You two scoundrels! Get off you two. Your breath stinks”

The two large wolves backed away and gave a happy bark each. The woman gently scratched their heads before taking a seat next to Aegeus. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“I am well. I was just attending some business in town. I may be done with Athens, but it seems they are not done with me”

She rolled her eyes “You can tell them to stick it up their Athenian arses, pater. They aren’t taking you from me”

He smirked “Ahh there is my fierce girl. You have Brutus’ spartan blood in you after all…”

Her brown eyes looked at him curiously. He had never really mentioned her real parents before, brushing it off as a sad tale that would grieve her heart too much at the time. 

“Did you know him well?”

Aegeus looked at her for a moment and then looked away, furrowing his brow. “I didn’t know him too well...But I did meet him once. A strong man, stubborn, but loyal…and he loved your mater very much...You could see it from first glance between them…”

She frowned slightly “I...see…”

She felt as her hands became warmed by his, holding her soft hands. “Your mater I knew more...A spitfire from when she was very young. Just like you....” 

She smiled lightly for a moment. She had very few memories of her parents, but she could remember the love that she felt when with them. Her mother, gently humming her to sleep, her pater, lifting her high in the air. A short-lived fairy tale quickly snuffed out by treachery. 

“Your mother was...special. Her seer abilities made her desirable to many higher powers that wished to take advantage of her…”

“Like the people who murdered them?”

He nodded “Yes...but…”

“But what pater?”

He smiled gently and shook his head “Nevermind that. Let us speak of less trying things...We can speak more of this another time…”

“I...suppose…” she frowned. Again he was trying to hide things. She wouldn’t pry for now, but she expected answers eventually. She sighed and fiddled around with her necklace. Her heart ached thinking about Alexios’ departure from Kephallonia. They had been by each other’s side since they were but small children; been through so much together. 

She had never told him of her feelings, but, she very much had fallen for him. Her heart belonged to him, and he didn’t even know it. And perhaps he never would. 

“What's wrong, pup?” 

Her head turned back to her father and she bit her lip “Alexios...he’s...leaving Kephallonia…”

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up “For how long…?”

“I...I don’t know...but...somehow...in my heart...I know he’s not coming back to this island…” she closed her eyes and took a breath, trying to stop the feeling of sadness from overwhelming her. 

“Nyxera...Do you want to join him?”

She opened her eyes “I do. But...I can’t”

“Why is that?”

Her eyes turned to him “ it is not my destiny…”

\---

The sun was at its peak when the Adrestia was finally ready to set sail. Alexios couldn’t believe that he was finally going to be leaving the island after so many years. This contract had better be worth it. Elpenor had promised it would. Yet, he had never gotten involved with the killings of major generals before, and this “Wolf of Sparta '' seemed to hold a lot of weight over Sparta. He wasn’t sure what to think of it, in fact, he knew that Elpenor knew more about him than he let on. It was suspicious, but if anything he’d be able to get some answers.

Phoibe had made a fuss about him leaving Kephallonia, begging to go with him. It was too dangerous for a girl of her age. She was only a child, and he cared too much about her to put her in the line of fire like that. He looked at the wooden eagle in his hand with a smile. ‘Chara’ she had called it. She had always wanted an eagle, like Ikaros. Perhaps someday…

Yet the thing that troubled his mind most, was Nyx. Was he really going to leave like this? He promised Phoibe that he would come back someday, but by the time he would come back, both would most likely have moved on with their lives, and he didn’t want to complicate that. Who knows if they would even still be on Kephallonia. He knew Nyx always wanted to leave, but she never would while her pater was still alive, which to him, was understandable. Hold on to whatever family you have. 

Nyx and Phoibe and even Markos had become his family, and yet he would be leaving them. He felt guilt tightening his chest. Not only this, but his heart kept telling him to tell her, tell her how he felt. But again, that would only complicate the issue. He couldn’t ask her to wait for him. That would be selfish.

Something in the back of his mind, however, told him this wouldn’t be the end, and he would make sure of it. 

He saw as the woman walked towards him, Sirius and Titos following behind her. She looked like she could be incarnate of Artemis herself, with her strong physique and beauty. He was in awe of her. His heart lept as her eyes met his, and she smiled. 

“Weren’t going to leave without saying goodbye were you?” she giggled.

“Of course not. I would never do that to you…” he smiled weakly. He knelt down to ruffle the ears of the two wolves, earning him licks all over his face “I’m going to miss you two, as well” He slowly rose to his feet as the woman got closer to him. 

“I don’t have to tell you to be safe do I?”

He chuckled “You could say it, but unfortunately danger is part of the job description”

She smiled softly and brought him in for a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her smaller form, letting out a soft sigh as his nose was tucked into her hair. She smelt of a soft floral oil that had become very comforting over the years; it reminded him of her whenever he smelt it. He didn’t know the name of it, he just associated the scent with her. His heart was aching by this point, and he never wanted to let her go, but he knew he had to. This was his chance to make a name for himself, and to stop living in the hovel he called home. He couldn’t work for Markos for the rest of his life. It wasn’t realistic, nor attractive in any way. 

As they pulled back, they looked into the eyes of each other with a soft gaze. Each had watery eyes, yet neither would allow them to spill. 

“Alexios…” she whispered as she stood in front of him. They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, breathing lightly. “May Poseidon bless your journey to Megaris...and bring you home safely...whenever you should choose to return…or...if...” Nyx bit her lip.

He let took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The softness of her cheeks now was wet from her tears. He hated being the reason for her pain. Gently he lay a kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment and savouring this last time spent with her.

“Before you go…” she took his hand gently and put something into his palm. He opened his hand and he saw it: it was the necklace that he had seen her wear since they were but children. A beautiful silver necklace with a beautiful blue stone in the middle.

“Nyx you can’t--” she stopped him by putting a finger to his lips.

“I can...and I want to...to remember me…”

He looked at her softly “Even without physical evidence...I still could never...We will see each other again…”

A sad smile graced her face “You cannot promise that...Goodbye, Alexios…”

\--

Nyx walked back towards her home, wiping the salty tears from her face. That had been the hardest thing she had ever done in her life. But it was done, and she needed to move on with her life, no matter the difficulty. 

As she made her way to the hill she noticed some broken pots. That was odd. She sprinted to the house and pulled back the door.

“PATER!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexios leaves Kephallonia, and finds out who the contract he had taken truly is for. The past has finally caught up with him.

Alexios frowned softly as he watched the Island of Kephallonia slowly become smaller and smaller. His heart felt a slight ache, but not from missing his house, but the people there. They made Kephallonia a home. They say home is where the heart is, and in that case, he had left his heart behind. Had he made the right choice?

“So! What course do we set? Where in this big, beautiful world does the mighty Alexios wish to go?” Barnabas said from behind him, moving to stand next to him at the helm of the ship. 

“Megaris” 

“Megaris?? But we’d be sailing into war!”

“I got a contract for some general’s head” he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Whose head?”

“They call him ‘The Wolf’”

“The Wolf! Who wants Nikolaus of Sparta dead??” Barnabas said with a shocked expression clearly etched on his face. 

“Nikolaus of Sparta?” Alexios’ eyes widened as he started to have a flashback of his life before Kephallonia. 

******

_ It was his last night with his family. It was a dark and stormy night on Mount Taygetos. The Pythia had spoken of a prophecy, that the granddaughter of Leonidas would bring about the downfall of Sparta. Though the Pythia’s words were not of her own, the council of Sparta took them to heart and sentenced little Kassandra to death. She was to be tossed off of the mountain.  _

_ It was pouring rain, and lightning lit the night sky, matching the severity and gloom of that nights’ activities. The cries of his mother filled the air, as Spartan soldiers held her and Alexios back from interfering from the sentence that had been passed by Spartan law.  _

_ “The oracle has spoken! To prevent Sparta’s fall, the child must fall first!” one of the council members held baby Kassandra high in the air.  _

_ Nikolaus could only watch as his family was torn apart in front of him, his spartan duty preventing him from doing anything.  _

_ “You can’t let this happen!!” Myrrine screamed “Please! She’ll do no harm - she’ll help us! She will lead us!”  _

_ “Silence!” the man moved towards the edge of the mountain with the baby as Myrrine and little Alexios struggled against the soldiers holding them back. It was a horrifying scene.  _

_ “Sto--You can’t! Noooo no no!”  _

_ Alexios struggled to reach his baby sister. He couldn’t let her fall! He loved her! She was his family! He couldn’t let her die! With a great struggle, he finally freed himself from the soldiers and ran towards the man, desperately hoping to reach them before the babe was dropped.  _

_ However, just as the baby fell from his hands, Alexios’ body collided with the man, sending him flying off the cliff along with Kassandra. _

_ For a moment everyone stood there in shock, only the roaring storm around them could be heard from the peak. Kassandra was gone. He had failed to save his sister.  _

_ “TOSS HIM OVER!!!” another council member screeched and pointed towards Alexios, demanding Nikolaus to throw his son off the cliff.  _

_ Nikolaus looked at the man with conflict clear on his face, while another member pushed him forward towards Alexios.  _

_ “Pay for his dishonour! For the life, he has snuffed! He’s no Spartan, Nikolaus!” _

_ “Look at me, Nikolaus!” Myrrine wailed, pleading for her remaining child’s life. “ Don’t! Don’t listen, Nikolaus! Don’t listen!”. Tears were streaming down his face in desperation. Her life was being ripped from her.  _

_ Nikolaus moved towards Alexios slowly, his face contorted in sorrow and conflicting feelings. On the one hand, he was a Spartan and needed to uphold Spartan law, on the other hand, he was a father and needed to protect his family.  _

_ “Nikolaus! Why???” Myrrine screamed at him. _

_ Alexios still looked down the cliff in shock. He had just lost his baby sister. None of the conversation going on behind him could be heard by him. He heard footsteps from behind him and he slowly turned to see Nikolaus.  _

_ “Pater!” Alexios ran towards Nikolaus and wrapped his arms around his waist, tears streaming down his face. _

_ “Nikolaus! Stop! Nikolaus!”  _

_ Nikolaus frowned and knelt in front of Alexios, looking deep into his innocent son’s eyes. He reached out and held his hand gently, Alexios still not understanding what was going on. The general’s eyes looked on with confliction, and he could barely control his emotions. The boy had done what he could not. Be brave and stand up no matter the consequences. But he had broken Spartan law, and he needed to face those consequences, Alexios’ age did not matter. At that moment, he chose duty over his family, and grabbed Alexios by the arm, dangling him off of the cliff. Myrrine screamed at her husband.  _

_ “Your blood is tainted! Rid yourself of this poison! For Sparta!” the council members yelled at him. _

_ “Pater?!?” Alexios said with a horrified look on his face. Why was his father doing this? Did he not love him?  _

_ “Oh, my baby!” _

_ “Pater!!”  _

_ And with that he let him go, sending him to his supposed doom.  _

_ “ALEXIOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” _

**_**_ **

  
  


Alexios shook his head as he was brought back to reality. Now more than ever, he felt the urgency to get to Megaris. This was his chance to confront a major point of his past that he had been running from his whole life.

“Get me to Megaris. Now” Alexios furrowed his eyebrows.

“But I don’t understand. Of all the places under Helios, why risk our necks to go there?”

“The wolf of Sparta...is my father…”

Barnabas’ eyes widened for a moment before nodding, not wanting to pry further. It was clearly a sensitive issue. He would help Alexios get to wherever he needed to go. He owed him his life. Besides, he had always been open to the thrill of adventure, and he was sure that this would be one he’d never soon forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smaller chapter I know. I just wanted to fill in a small Alexios chapter when he finds out who exactly his contract is for. And I know I left you on a cliff hanger with the last chapter! Promise you'll find out what happens with Nyxera next chapter <3 Anyways hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

"PATER!!!“ Nyxera screamed as she saw her father bleeding on the floor. Two men in silver grotesque masks hovered above him. Soon as they heard her scream, they turned around to her, pointing their blades at her.

"That’s her! They told us to bring her to the Ghost. Grab her and let’s go. Finish off the old man." one of them said to the other.

" No!“ Nyxera growled and unsheathed her spear. "You will not take me. I will kill you for what you did to Pater.”

They laughed “You are funny, little girl. You are lucky the Ghost has taken interest in you. Otherwise, you’d have been killed by now. And soon…your eagle bearing friend will follow once he finishes off his own pater.”

"Alexios…" her eyes widened. “You will not see the light of day!!!!” She roared as she swung her spear, knocking down one of the men with a powerful kick while skewering the other in the throat with her spear. Blood sprayed everywhere and a sickening gurgle came from the impaled man as she dislodged the blade of her spear. 

The other man stood up and growled: “ You will regret that, bitch!!!” He swung his blade at her with wild swings, catching her arm slightly, causing her to let out a hiss. 

Blood dripped from the shallow wound, which didn’t hinder her abilities, but only pissed her off more. With a winding kick, she kicked out his knee, causing a snap as his kneecap was shattered. He screeched and fell to the floor before she put her boot on his head and held him to the ground. 

" Who do you work for????“ 

"Fuck…you…The Cult of Kosmos…will take over the Greek world…there is nothing you…nor the eagle bearer can do to stop it" 

She growled and pressed her foot harder into his head. "Fucking scum. You will die like the pig you are. Where is this cult?”

"We are everywhere and nowhere. We control everything from the shadows, but soon…we will have our day in the light" he smirked as he coughed off blood onto the floor. 

She growled “ Too bad you won’t be here” Nyxera thrust her spear into his back, causing him to gasp before letting out his final breath. 

Her eyes went to her father and she ran to his side. “Pater! Oh my gods”

" I’m alright, pup…I am bloodied and bruised…but nothing I cannot recover from…” he smiled and coughed, holding onto his side.

“Come on Pater…Let us get you to your bed and I’ll clean you up…” she helped him up gently, letting him lean against her. She was so grateful that her father was ok. She wouldn’t have been able to forgive herself if anything worse had happened. Still. It seemed they weren’t after him, but really after her. So even unknowingly, she knew it was her fault that this happened. But who was this Cult of Kosmos? And why were they after both her and Alexios?

She gently set him down on his sleeping mat and propped him up so she could properly take care of him. Once she got all of the supplies she needed, she took a seat beside him. He had a cut on his brow. It wasn’t too bad, but it definitely was going to bruise. She dipped the cloth into the bucket next to her before gently cleaning the blood from his head. “Pater…who is the Cult of Kosmos? What can you tell me about them?”

He frowned slightly and sighed “I suppose…I can no longer hide it from you…It’s no longer safe to and you need to know…the Cult…are the ones that killed your parents”

Her eyes widened in shock “They…killed them? Why? What did they do that was so…terrible?”

“They didn’t do anything terrible…in fact…they did something great…Not only were they an example of how Spartans and Athenians can coexist and love each other, but they had you”

“But I’m nothing special. I’m just…me”

“On the contrary, you are more special than you know. You are the child of two worlds. A prophecy long ago stated that a child of the worlds of Sparta and Athens would aid in the restoration between Chaos and Order, not alone but with help, but you still posed a threat”

Her eyebrows furrowed “My visions…”

“You and Alexios are bound by fate. You’ve been picturing Alexios in your visions even before you knew him. Your visions are also what is valuable to them. That is why they want you alive. They want to use you to bring the Cult to higher power. Both you and Alexios are blessed by the gods. Don’t you see it?”

She bit her lip and thought it through for a moment. She always had been close with Alexios and felt like they had a special connection, but now it all made sense. “I do…Do you know about this Cult?”

“Very little I’m afraid…They make it a point to keep their organization a secret. But they have a hand in every single political organization in Greece. All they want is war, for the Spartans and Athenians to destroy each other so that they can take complete control. Divided they are weak. Your parents loved you very much…They wanted you so badly. To the end they defended you. Cassia with her last breath made me promise to protect you, and I agreed wholeheartedly” he gently put a hand on her shoulder and smiled “You are the best thing that has happened to me. We may not be blood, but you are still my daughter. You are my heart”

Nyx smiled and leaned her head onto his hand “I love you, pater. You have done an amazing job as a father…”

“As I love you. I made mistakes in my life, but you aren’t one of them. But I know I have done you wrong by not telling you of this sooner”

“You did what you thought would protect me. I cannot fault you for that. But…I need to leave. I cannot stay in Kephalonia. Everyone is at risk with my being here”

“Most importantly you are at risk. But I will not abandon you. I made a promise”

“Pater…”

“Nyx…I have connections in Athens…connections that can help. You need to know more about where you came from…and about your parents. You will get answers there. We will be able to get to Athens…and from there…once you have what you need…then I will at least know you are safer…I will remain in Athens and collect information, and from there a contact of mine will be able to transport you to Lakonia, where you will be able to find out much more.”

She frowned and nodded “If you think that is best…”

“It is. I wouldn’t be going back to Athens if I had a choice. But, it is our best chance”

“Alright”

“I will make arrangements to leave in the morning. For now, pack only what you need, and we will leave at dawn”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All images in the collage are from google images ^_^

Alexios looked off to the distance as he held onto the railing at the helm. Kephalonia was thousands of miles away from where he was now. He had recruited quite a few more soldiers at the advice of Barnabas. He just hoped that they would turn out.

They were close to Megaris now. So close. He felt a pit in his stomach; he was nervous, to say the least. He was about to see the father who had dropped him to his death all those years ago. What would he say? What would he do? The contract said to kill him and he would only get paid if he did. But could he kill him? Even if he had tried to kill him all those years ago, Nikolaus was still his family. The only blood family at that. 

If anything, he wanted to talk to him first and hear what he had to say. Did he regret what he did? Had he even thought of what he did since that day?

“The Athenians have blocked the entrance to the bay!” Barnabas looked to Alexios.

“Oars down!!!” Alexios yelled as the Adrestia neared the Athenian blockade. There were three ships blocking his way. If he attacked on, they all would come after him. “Faster! Maximum speed! Ram those Athenian bastards with everything you got!”

The Adrestia powered forward, towards one of the ships on the end and soon rammed with full power into it. You could hear the crunching of metal of wood as the ships collided with each other. Thankfully, the Adrestia was a sturdy ship and could handle such an impact. The Athenian ship, however, wasn’t as lucky. Although it had not cut in half entirely, there was significant damage done to it.

The archers of the Adrestia got into position and readied their bows, waiting for Alexios’ order.

“Archers! Shoot!”

A rain of arrows came crashing down on the surviving crew, finishing off the vessel. The crew cheered at their victory, but it was short-lived before the other two came towards them, the largest almost upon them.

“They’re trying to ram us!” Barnabas yelled.

“Move! Before they hit us!” Alexios shouted his order.

The Adrestia began to move, just barely being missed by the large Athenian vessel. They could see the enemy archers getting ready to fire at them with a shower of arrows. If they did not do something, they would be skewered and delivered to Hades.

“GET READY TO BRACE!” Alexios shouted, and his crew lifted their shields to block the arrows just in time. The arrows bounced off of their shields, leaving them with no casualties. “Fire arrows!!”

The Adrestia archers readied their bows and set them ablaze just before they set them loose on the Athenian, hearing their terrified screams as they and the ship were set on fire. It was a gruesome but victorious sight.

“Two down! One to go!” Barnabas informed the crew, earning another cheer.  
  


The last ship was speeding right towards the Adrestia at full speed but once again the ship was no match for them and was quickly dealt with.

Noticing that the ship had quite a few chests on deck, Alexios decided not to sink this one, but to instead board it. If he were to be able to fund this trip, he would need all the drachmae he could get. Simply taking bounties was not nearly enough. They would need to be more strategic in the future on how they took down the ships. Boarding them would prove more fruitful.

“Prepare to board!!” Alexios yelled and his crew answered by drumming their weapons across their shields excitedly. They were ready for this. Not all of them were sailors that he had brought to the ship, but all of them were fighters, and this was their time to prove their metal.

Alexios roared a battle cry as he jumped across to the other ship. He unsheathed his sword and spearhead before slicing at the remaining enemies on the ship. He kicked his leg out in a powerful front kick, sending the man flying backwards into the sea. The waters around the ships were crimson, and large sharks started closing in on the corpses that floated around.  
  
Amongst the survivors was a larger man with a large golden helmet and a greatsword in hand. He was not wearing the usual Athenian attire. He had to be a mercenary.  
  
Before he could think further on this, the man threw debris from the ship straight towards Alexios’ head. He quickly ducked out of the way and stood to face him.  
  


“Eagle bearer!” the man yelled and smirked. “Good reflexes. Let us see how long you can keep this up.“

  
This could be interesting, and a potential benefit. If he could take him down without killing him, he could convince him to join his crew. Mercenaries weren’t usually the loyal type and were only loyal to those who paid them. This man couldn’t get paid from dead people, so why not? If anything went wrong, he could finish him off.

Alexios smirked, “Let’s dance.”

–  
  
  


Alexios wiped the sweat from his forehead and chuckled, looking to the mercenary that now lay on his back, heaving. “So? Would you care to join us now? You’ll make more here than your old job.”

The man took a few breaths before chuckling “I guess so. You’re deadlier than you look. I’ll join you. If you’ve got the drachmae. I’m Kylan.”

“Chaire, Kylan. Welcome aboard. Barnabas will fill you in everything.”

“Alexios!”

He turned around and raised an eyebrow “Yes?”

Barnabas waved his arm, showing the beaches “Welcome to Megaris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you like it! Slightly smaller, but I wanted to get something out since I haven’t posted a chapter in a while and have a little something with Alexios. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Nyxera sat in the fields of grass that were near her home. She remembered how often she would go there to think and clear her mind of any troubles she faced. Sirius and Titos sat at both of her sides, watching the nature around them. It was weird that this would be the last time she would be in this spot, and even weirder that she would be leaving her home. Yet she knew that she needed to. Everyone on the entire island was at risk for their association with her. She would have innocent blood on her hands if she didn’t act quickly.

She needed to find out what made her so special, why her bloodline was special. It had to do with her visions, that much she knew, but was there something more to it? All her life she felt like her fate was being controlled by something. Her and Alexios’ meeting hadn’t been mere coincidence that day. Perhaps the fates would determine that they would meet again. If they did, she would need to warn him of what the Cult had told her. Did he know about them? Had they tried to kill him? She couldn’t help but feel worried for his safety. Yet at the same time, she knew that he could handle it.

Her fingers absentmindedly ran through the coarse fur of her wolves, and they looked up at her with curiosity. They were very perceptive of her mood and could sense the tension in her body. Something was wrong and they knew it. Sirius nuzzled his giant black head in the crook of her neck, causing her to smile softly.

“I'm alright sweet boy...Do not worry about me…I’ll be alright…As long as we are together”

**

_*flashback*_

_“Sirius! Titos! Shh! It’ll hear us!” Little Nyxera whispered to her wolves as she snuck forward. They had been tracking a deer for quite a while, having been asked by her pater to bring something home if she could. She wanted to prove to her pater that she could do it, that she could take care of them. The small brunette girl had her bow in hand, ready to shoot at the right moment._

_Slowly she raised her bow, knocking back an arrow against the string and taking a deep breath as she aimed. Quickly, she let the arrow fly forward and with a thump, it pierced right through its neck. A clean kill._

_She ran to the deer’s corpse with a large grin on her face. Her pater would be so proud of her for this big of a kill. However, as she drew nearer, she noticed something sticking out from its side. A broken spearhead? She frowned and tilted her head in confusion. Where did that come from?_

_“What is this…?” she reached out to the spearhead but was interrupted as someone yelled, startling her._

_“Hey!” a voice yelled out._

_Sirius and Titos faced the direction of the voice and growled, causing Nyxera to turn towards the voice. A boy stood there, dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. He was on the skinnier side, clearly haven’t eaten much, yet still managed to be quite muscular. In her mind, he seemed to have an air of familiarity about him, yet she had never met him before. Who was he?_

_Sirius and Titos faced the direction of the voice and growled, causing her to turn towards the voice. It was a boy. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. He looked skinny but still muscular. Somehow, he seemed familiar to her, even though she had not met him before._

_It came to her then. Her visions. Since she was young, she had dreamt of this boy, and yet, here he was in front of her at last. How could this be?_

_“That’s my deer!” he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest._

_“Is not! You malaka! I’ve been tracking this deer for a half-hour at least! My arrow killed it!” Nyx growled at him, the two wolves at her sides taking a step forward and matching her own growl._

_The boy’s eyes widened and caused him to step back startled. To him, she looked like she was a reincarnation of Artemis herself. Who was this girl? Despite her size, she looked quite dangerous, and her wolves even moreso. How did she control such beasts? As his eyes met with hers, he could feel a pull towards her, feeling some sort of connection._

_Despite the danger, he needed this deer. He hadn’t eaten in quite a while. He wouldn’t last much longer on an empty stomach. He didn’t have enough drachmae, even with the money he made with Markos. That was all dependent on whenever the next job came in. He had no parents to take care of him. He was on his own basically._

_His belly rumbled and he looked down, holding his belly, catching the attention of Nyx. She could tell that he needed something to eat. She felt sorry for the boy and wanted to know more about him. Why had she been seeing him?_

_“What’s your name?” she tilted her head and looked at him sadly._

_“Alexios…”_

_“Alexios…I’m Nyxera” her face turned into a smile and she put out her arm in greeting._

_He looked at her hand for a moment, wondering why she was being so nice to him. He wasn’t used to it and was quite used to being either used or treated like some dirty urchin. Cautiously he took her arm in return and shook._

_“You should come with me. Pater and I are making stew tonight. You’d be more than welcome to join”_

_His eyes widened and he had confusion clear on his face. He couldn’t believe what kindness was being offered to him. “Why...why would you do that? You don’t know me…”_   
  


_“Because no one deserves to be starved...And there will be more than enough to share.” Nyx held out her hand. “Come with me.”_

_He looked at her hand and back up at her, before giving a light smile and took her hand. This was the beginning of something amazing._

**

“Nyxera!” Aegeus called out to his daughter.

Nyx stood up and began walking towards her “Right here, pater.”

Aegeus smiled and nodded. “Good. I suggest that you say your goodbyes to anyone you wish. Once you’re done? We will set sail to Athens.”

Nyx nodded in response, taking a moment of silence to pause and think. “Do you think we’ll be able to come back someday…?”

“Perhaps...You never know what the gods have in store for us...we may yet, pup. We may.”

\--

Nyxera searched around Markos’ vineyard, trying to find Phoibe to say goodbye. She couldn’t seem to find her anywhere, which was odd. Was she alright?

Have you seen Phoibe?” she stopped one of the women who worked at the vineyard.

The woman nodded “She’s just up the hill. The poor girl…She seemed out of sorts today. Quite sad” Nyx looked towards where the woman was referring to, seeing her small form just barely at the top of the grassy hill near Zeus’ statue.

“Phoibe…” she sighed “Thank you for letting me know. I will go see her now.” 

The brunette started walking up the hill, seeing the little girl sitting down with arms resting on her knees. Phoibe’s eyes met with Nyx’s, and it was evident that she had been crying earlier. Her face glistened from her tears.

“Hello, Phoibe”

“You’re leaving me too…” Phoibe whispered quietly as she sat next to her. Nyx frowned, her heart aching slightly at her words.

“I’m sorry Phoibe…I have no choice. There are dangerous people after me, and they have no qualms in targeting anyone who is associated with me. I can’t put you or anyone else on the Island at risk.”

Phoibe sniffled and wiped her eyes with her arm “I…I hate them! Why…why do people have to be so mean? They are taking everyone away from me. Kyna…Alexios…you…It’s not fair!” More tears fell down her face.

Nyx wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently. “I know…the world is cruel, and there will always be bad people out there. Yet…despite that…there are still good people. You can’t lose hope yet. You must hold onto the light and fight to keep it. You are still so young, Phoibe. You have your whole life ahead of you. It is hard now, but when you get older, I know you can do better than Kephallonia.”

“You think so?” she sniffled.

“I know it. You have a lot of potential…but you need to not follow mine and Alexios’ path. You can do so much better. A safer life”

“I’ll...try...I suppose...: Doesn’t sound very fun” she frowned for a moment.

“I know. But when you’re older, you’ll understand… Here…” Nyx rummaged through her pocket and brought out a coin purse with drachmae in it, placing it in her palm.

“But Nyx! You’ll need this!”

“I have enough to make my journey...and I will be doing different jobs along the way which will make me more...I need to know you are taken care of for a while…”

Phoibe wrapped her arms around her and sniffled, whispering a soft thank you. They held each other there for a few moments, enjoying their last moments together.

“Will you come back? Once you are done…?” 

“I will...Promise. We will see each other again.”

“Oh...and if you run into Alexios? Tell him that I miss him! And he better come back too!”

Nyx took a breath in and bit her lip. It was a big world, but you never know what could happen. She hoped that she would. “I will tell him...and even if I have to drag him by the ear back to Kephallonia to see you...I will do it”

Phoibe giggled and let go “Thanks Nyx...I’ll miss you”

“And I, you”


End file.
